Body Heat
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Yami and Yuugi have always wondered what it feels like to love, but they didn't even notice that they each had true love right in front of their faces. YamiYuugi Lemon!


Title: Body Heat  
  
By: Shortyredd17 E-mail: blueflames87@cox.net Rating: Bad!! Run kiddies!!  
  
Anime: Yugioh  
  
Summary:: They say true love is a rare thing to experience. Yami and Yuugi have always waited for true love, but they never took the time to notice that it was right there in front of them.. Namely each other! Yami+Yuugi lemon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuugi sighed as he took a long glance at the window, rain drops tapped hard against the glass creating a gloomy feeling in the boy. How he hated the rain, it made everything so dark and cold, but he had to admit the darkness was so bad. It provided protection and created a shield from the world, much like his yami did. At the thought of his yami the boy's heart skipped a beat, and his breathing shallowed a bit.  
  
To think or talk about the beautiful one from the puzzle sparked a strange feeling of want and yearning in the boy. A feeling he thought he only got when he saw Mai without her jacket or when he was near Anzu. Just the spirit's voice sent a shock wave though the boy's body, it was like nothing he ever felt. He felt so complete with Yami; he couldn't imagine life without him. It was true that he loved Yami, but did the spirit love him as well?  
  
// Abiou are you alright?// Yuugi's thoughts stopped all of a sudden and he couldn't help, but smile, as the familiar warmth touched his mind. / Yes, Yami just the storm is getting to me is all/ Yami couldn't help, but chuckle at his abiou's response; he was so easily frightened. // Would you like me to come out and keep you company?// At Yami's request the boy's heart literally stopped beating. / Y- You mean like a real body?/ Yuugi asked as his eyes widened in excitement, but the spirit just sighed. He too wish he had a real body of his own, but it seemed the god's had other plans. // No, abiou just a mental projection of myself, a hologram if you will // Yuugi just smiled as he gave an honest answer. / That would be great / Yami just gave a mental nod.  
  
Almost immediately after Yuugi had closed the mental link he felt strange warmth envelop the whole room. The little light gasped as he looked down at the puzzle, it radiated a strange light which was a brilliant gold tinted color. After a few minutes the light died down and there in its place stood Yami. The hikari gasped as he studied the ancient spirit carefully. He was slightly faded, making him transparent, but he wore a tight black tee that made him look solid. But despite all those blood red eyes shined brighter than ever, they resembled rare rubies as Yuugi called them.  
  
/ How did y-you do that, Yami-chan?/ Yuugi asked, utterly amazed that the puzzle could have done this. The spirit just chuckled as he walked over to the youth, never altering his gaze from the boy. // I used some of the puzzle's energy to create a hologram of how I see myself, but this is only temporary// Yuugi sighed as the word temporary came into his mind, but he ignored the sad feeling that floated at the bottom of his heart.  
  
"Can you feel this?" Yuugi asked as he reached up a hand to caress the spirit's face. Yami just tensed at the contact, but embraced this affection the boy displayed. The spirit just held the boy's hand there, closing his eyes in satisfaction. // No, I can feel the warmth of your mind, not of your hand// Yuugi just sighed as his hand dropped, hanging limply to his side. Why did he have to fall in love with a five thousand year old spirit? But like his grandpa always said, 'It doesn't matter where you find love, it just matters that you're happy.' Yuugi groaned as those words flooded his head, his grandpa was a great, but naïve man. He wasn't happy; every time he looked at Yami his heart broke, knowing it could never be. His prayers and damnation were standing next to him, and that's not what hurt the most. What hurt is knowing Yami would never think of him as a lover, only little..  
  
Only little Yuugi Motou. Just a naïve fool who was pulled into the cold harshness of the world.  
  
// Abiou what's wrong?// Yami asked as he felt a wave of emotions flood their link. Yuugi just stared at the floor, he could tell him right? It's not like the spirit would care. / I love someone I could never be with/ Yuugi answered as he walked up the stairs to his room, leaving behind Yami. At his abiou's response Yami felt jealousy poison his heart. He wished it was him Yuugi was talking about; it was true the spirit loved Yuugi more and more each passing day. He was the light that saved Yami from his cold, dark world how could the darkness not love the light? Yami sighed as he took long, lazy strides up the stairs to Yuugi's room. While on the way putting up a block around his emotions. When he was in training for the Shadow Games he had to suppress any emotion, so this was easy, right? But as Yami grabbed the knob on Yuugi's door, ready to turn it, he almost fainted at what he heard.  
  
"I love him so much it hurts!" Yuugi sobbed into the pillow, letting his every worry, and care be smothered by its white cotton cover. "It hurts so bad knowing he'll never love me." Yuugi hissed as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. The hikari then pulled his legs up to his chest, falling over to the side. "I can't go on like this.." Yuugi said to himself, not noticing the figure that entered the room.  
  
As Yami observed the little hikari on the bed he couldn't help, but feel guilty for have caused his little light dismay. 'I love you so much my little light.' Yami thought, letting up the block around his emotions. Yuugi's eyes shot open as he felt a wave of emotions coming from Yami, tears pricked his eyes as one thought stood out. 'I love him so much it hurts. He'll never know how much I need him. My light, my koi, my Yuugi.' Yami felt tears coming down his face too, for he knew every word was true. "Yami.." Yuugi whispered not turning around. The spirit just inched closer, never taking his gaze off the boy. "Is it t-true?" Yuugi asked turning around to stare Yami directly in the face, he needed to know now. Yami just looked at the ground, the feeling of rejection swam around in their link. "I-I meant every word, hikari. You are my world, my light." Before Yami could even blink Yuugi was instantly in his arms. "I love you so much Yami." Yuugi spilled as he buried his head in the dip between Yami's shoulder and head. "Please don't ever let me go." Yuugi whispered as he gently stroked Yami's back as the older buried his face in Yuugi's crimson locks.  
  
Yami sighed; he could never in this life feel the warmth that radiated off of Yuugi, but there was one other alternative. // Yuugi do you trust me?// Yuugi looked at Yami strangely, but shook his head yes. / Of course, my darkness/ Yami just gingerly kissed Yuugi on the cheek. // Then close your eyes// Yuugi smiled and closed his violet gems.  
  
As soon as his eyes shut he felt a strange warmth envelop the room, as he did before. But Yami reassured him everything was fine. After the light died down Yami gently told his hikari to open his eyes. Yuugi gasped as he did, they were in Yami's soul room. As Yuugi inspected the room he instantly knew what look Yami was going for. Instead of the spirit's usual four post bed, in its place stood a big canopy bed, draped with crimson sheets, rose pelts were spilled on the pillows.  
  
Yuugi had to hold himself from running his fingers over the silky fabric, it reminded him so much of Yami's blood red eyes. Instead of the Spirit's simple desk, in its place stood a table with a bunch of strange bottles, and candles that gave the room an eternal look. But that was not the most stunning thing in the room. Yuugi turned around and was face to face with Yami. The spirit wore a pair of silk crimson pajama bottoms and a robe which hung open, showing off his nice chest and stomach. Yuugi gulped as he took in the spirit's facial features. The stress marks from dueling had disappeared and that fierce determination that always burned in his eyes was replaced with lust.  
  
The spirit walked over to Yuugi like a cheetah would a deer, his eyes heavily lidded with passion. "Yuugi.." He whispered seductively, licking his lips in satisfaction. "Yes Yami?" Yuugi asked trapped in Yami's seductive gaze. "Would you let me be your first?" Yami asked as he grasped Yuugi's hand in his, leading him over to the bed. Yami gently pushed Yuugi back into the mattress, pinning his arms above his head. "Would you give me the honor?" Yami whispered as he kissed each one of Yuugi's wrists. The younger boy just looked up at Yami, violet eyes clouded over with lust.  
  
"Yami please I want you inside me." Yuugi whispered, his voice full of need and tainted with lust. Yami bit back a groan that wanted to escape his lips; his abiou was driving him over the edge. "Be patent, little one." Yami whispered huskily in Yuugi's ear. The boy gasped, as Yami's warmth breath tickled the back of his neck. "I love you.." Yuugi whispered, the spirit just smiled as he leaned down and captured the boy's lips, his wondering tongue probing those luscious lips. Yuugi out of instinct opened his mouth and he couldn't help, but moan as Yami's tongue plunged into the moist cavern.  
  
Time seemed to stop as the two fought for dominance, neither really caring who won. But Yami gave up for the sake of sucking on Yuugi's full bottom lip. The two stayed like that until Yami, without warning, ground his hips into Yuugi's. The boy cried out as pleasure coursed through his veins, while Yami let out a fierce growl. Yami felt his self-control slip as he saw the pleasured look on Yuugi's face. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark with pent up need, and his lips were parted, red as blood. "You're are beautiful, my abiou." Yami stated in awe as Yuugi blushed. The little one was in a haze of pleasure, oblivious to the fact that Yami had rid him of his shirt. The little light was brought back to reality as Yami bit one of his rosy nipples. "Yami.." Yuugi hissed as his darkness gave the other nipple the same attention, disappointed when both were like little pebbles. Yuugi clenched his eyes shut as Yami ran his tongue down his smooth chest, stopping to make little figures on his chest. The hikari moaned loudly, pressure building up in his pants. / Please../ Yuugi begged. Yami smirked evilly; he had Yuugi right where he wanted him, it was then that Yami plunged his tongue in and out Yuugi's navel making the boy arch his back up to Yami, moaning loudly as he tangled his hands in Yami's hair.  
  
His pants becoming tighter and tighter every minute. / Please Yami../ Yuugi said as he bucked his hips up into unsatisfying air. Yami got what Yuugi was getting at, but decided to tease his love. He completely bypassed the area that needed immediate attention and started kissing his light's calves, making his hikari groan. / Yami please.need.. you../ Yami smiled at his hikari's strong will, but decided to take pity on the poor boy. Yuugi moaned as Yami trailed his lips up farther until they met with the bottom of his shorts.  
  
// Lift your hips so I can take off your pants// At the command Yami felt embarrassment crash through their link. // You're beautiful there is no reason to be ashamed// Yami stated as he kissed Yuugi on the forehead. The boy nodded and lifted his hips. As Yuugi's most private area was revealed Yami gasped; Yuugi was beyond beautiful. // You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen// Yami stated, as his breath caught in his throat. A blush crept along the boy's face. As Yami exhaled near his member, Yuugi slightly jumped as the cool air hit his hot erection. Yami then got on all fours ready to engulf Yuugi in his mouth, but not without the boy's permission first. // Are you ready, Yuugi?// The boy just nodded his head the best he could.  
  
Yuugi almost screamed as Yami deep throated him, repressing his gag reflex. Yami swirled his hot tongue around Yuugi, bobbing his head up and down. This action sent Yuugi to heaven and back, taking him to levels of pleasure he thought weren't possible. Yuugi grabbed the sheets so hard he could've easily ripped the silk a part. / Yami I'm going to c-come../ As those words entered Yami's brain, he immediately released Yuugi, the younger one's heart beat fiercely inside his chest. Yami smirked as he got off the bed and went over to the table, admiring all the different kind of lubricants he had displayed. Yami searched franticly through the bundle, but frowned as nothing of his liking came up. This was Yuugi's first time, every thing needed to be perfect. Everything. But just as Yami finished that thought he smiled as he found the strawberry scented lubricant. As Yami opened the bottle and smelled it's contents, he smiled. That was his abiou's smell..  
  
Satisfied, Yami put the bottle on the bed and started to undress himself, he sighed in pleasure as the cool air hit his heated skin. // Yuugi?// Yami mentally chimed to Yuugi who was currently swimming in pleasure. / Yes, Yami?/ Yuugi mentally asked as he turned around to face his darkness, but he groaned in pleasure as he did. Yami was too say the least god-like. His skin was bronzed and perfectly sculpted, he was flawlessly. Yuugi felt intoxicated by the spirit's body, it was like a drug.  
  
Yami smirked as he saw Yuugi's reaction to his body, and being Yami, decided to take this opportunity to have Yuugi begging for more. Yami never wiped the smirk off his face as he stalked over to Yuugi. The little one's eyes were heavily lidded with passion, and just watching Yami stalk over to the bed made Yuugi's inner animal instincts go wild. "Do you want me inside you, Yuugi?" Yami asked seductively, while Yuugi just whispered back. "Two words.. fuck me." Yuugi said as he nipped at Yami's neck playfully. The spirit just hugged the boy while laying him gently on the bed. "This will hurt at first, but I promise pain will be replaced by pleasure.." Yami then reached behind him to grab the bottle, once in hand Yami coated two fingers heavily with the sticky substance. " I'm going to have to prepare you, Yuugi. It may feel strange, but just relax." Yuugi nodded as he felt one of Yami's fingers enter his entrance. Yuugi wiggled a bit as it pulled and stretched him. Yami bent down and kissed Yuugi as he entered a second finger in Yuugi's tight channel, Yuugi cried out as it hit a bundle of nerves that sent him into high heaven.. When Yuugi was stretched enough to Yami's liking he then coated his erection with the substance, moaning as it tingled his senses.  
  
"Yuugi can you put my leg over my shoulder?" Yami asked as he helped his little light to the new position. There was so many other positions Yami wanted Yuugi to experience, but this one was the most comfortable and sensual. "Are you ready?" Yami asked, poised in front of Yuugi's entrance. The violet eyed boy just nodded his head. Yami clenched his teeth, as he entered Yuugi, he was so tight! Once he was buried in the angelic body as far as he could go, he waited a minute so Yuugi could get comfortable, then he threw a rocking of the hips for motion. Yuugi gasped as the slight pain was now fill with pleasure. The light closed his eyes and moaned as Yami hit the cluster of nerves that sent his whole body shaking for more. Yami was literally riding the waves of pleasure, every move he made pulled more on his manhood, and the more pleasure it gave. Soon Yuugi was matching Yami's thrusts move, for move. The hikari almost screamed as Yami grabbed Yuugi's erection and pumped the shaft up and down, timing it to the thrusts. // I'm going to come, Yuugi!// Yami yelled through the link. / Wait for me, I'm almost there./ Yami just closed his eyes as a loud moan escaped his lips. // I'll try// With one finally final thrust Yami hit those same nerves that caused Yuugi's muscles to clamp down on his manhood. Pleasure coursed through the link as both member's hot seed exploded.  
  
After a few minutes Yami pulled out of Yuugi and they cuddled on the bed for a few minutes, neither saying anything until.. "Yami?" Yuugi questioned. "Yes, abiou?" Yuugi just laid his head on Yami's shoulder. "We are one now, right? The darkness and the light are together now and forever." Yami just nodded as he kissed Yuugi on the cheek.  
  
"I love you forever, Yami"  
  
"And I'll love you forever, Yuugi."  
  
The darkness and the light had become one, and not even mighty Re himself could break them apart..  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay this was an entry for a lemon contest, so that's why I didn't include my quirky A/N.. Was that a good lemon? It was my first actually. I didn't even plan it out I just wrote it.. I tried really hard so please review and wish me luck on the contest!! I'm not even old (or close) enough to even think about writing one of these... I guess I have special hentai powers.. hehehehe  
  
Love, Shortyredd17!! 


End file.
